Lily Evans
by Jules5
Summary: A story about Lily Evans when she was a seventh year in Hogwarts We find out why Voldemort killed the Potters
1.

Lily Evans lies in her bed thinking about her loving boyfriend Tom Riddle

Lily first found out her feelings about Tom when she was a fifth year at Hogwarts. When she did start to like Tom she was going out with James Potter. But in sixth year Lily found out that James was cheating on her with her best friend Rita Skeeter. Being the kind of girl she was Lily dumped James in a heartbeat. She couldn't stand people who cheated on her. She still loved him but she couldn't look at him for months after words. 

Lily cried for weeks and weeks most of the time in potions with the Slytherins. Of all the people that could have confuted her she never thought that it would be Tom. Tom had always hated her for the fact she was Muggle born. However the potion's teacher thought it would be funny to put her with Tom. Tom was surprisingly nice to Lily. He told her to meet him in the dungeons at 11:30 that night he needs to ask her something. 

So that night before everyone came back from dinner. Lily went up to James's dorm and took his invisibility cloak. She waited until everyone was out of the commons before she put the cloak on herself and walked through the Commons room to the portrait hole. "Who's there?" The Fat said as Lily pushed the picture open. There was no answer so the fat lady went back to sleep. Lily walked down the steps passed the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. 

To her surprise Tom was already there. She could see his out line. For the first time she actually saw how handsome he really was. Sure he had a problem with keeping his hair clean but other then that he was pretty cute. 

"Who's there," he turned and looked right at the spot Lily was standing, "Oh it's just you Lily. I didn't think you would come."

"Of course I came, Tom, you asked me to come. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Lily Evans, will so do me this honor to go to the Christmas Ball with me?" 

"Oh Tom I thought you would never ask, Yes I will yes I will."

The End (for now)

Yeah yeah I know it's confusing. J.K. Rowling always makes you-know-who look ugly but when he was Tom I think he I could be cute. The more reviews I get the faster I will write. Tell me what you think. 

~Jules 


	2. 

Authors Note: ok first of all I would like to say this to Shampoo ul copt, I have read the Harry Potter books loads of times and never in them does it say Tom is way older then Lily Potter, and even if it does this is my story and I wont change it for yo

Authors Note: ok first of all I would like to say this to Shampoo ul copt, I have read the Harry Potter books loads of times and never in them does it say Tom is way older then Lily Potter, and even if it does this is my story and I wont change it for you. Second of all Rita might not have always been a brat. Have you ever heard the saying growing old makes you meaner? She could have been quit pretty when she was at school. Or even nice you never know. So if you going to criticize my piece of writing don't even write a review I don't like criticism. Unless it is creative criticism I don't want to hear it! That goes for everyone! Sorry I hate people who criticize my stories or me it's not cool or nice. All right people who say that Tom was at school in 1950 I would like to know what page it says that. And I would also like to know why all you people seem this book takes place in 2001. For all we know it could be in the 1900's. NO CRITICISM in my reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

****

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The week before Christmas was a lone week. So far no one found out that a Slytherin was going to the dance with a Gryffindor but that wouldn't last long. James and Rita didn't make it passed a week together. The first thing James did was ask Lily to the dance. She wanted to say yes, she was about to say yes but then she remembered that she said she would go with Tom. Lily had to say I'll get back to you on that one.

Lily ran to find Tom she had to break this date thing she loved James she wanted to spend the rest of her live with him.

"Tom? Tom where are you?" Lily yells into the dungeons.

"Lily? Lily is that you?" Lily hears someone's voice.

"Yeah it's me who are you?" 

"It's me Tom." 

"Tom I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Tom I need to break this thing. I can't go to the dance with you."

"What! Why?" 

"James and Rita aren't seeing each other and James was wondering if I would go to the dance with him and I love him so much I would never have asked you this unless I really thought I felt something for him. I'm sorry Tom."

"Sorry? Your sorry I should have known! Once someone better comes alone you dump the substitute. I should have never even tried. No not with a person like you."

"Tom, I'm sorry. You didn't really think we could have something together did you? I mean come on you're the last living relative of the great Slytherin. If you didn't already know this I'm Muggle born you would never love some like me. You would never be happy with a person like me. All you love about me is my looks trust me. That's all anyone sees in me. Everyone but James, James is my missing half he makes me whole. You have to understand that."

"Fine Lily Evans if that is what you really want go for it. But get this you could have been powerful you could have had something no one else would have. You would have had the love of lord Voldemort. Your life would be speared when I role the wizard world. Everyone will fear my name everyone will be scared of me. But no one would be able to stop me. No one at all." With that Tom turned and ran down to the Slytherin common room. Leaving Lily cold and scared at what she just heard she knew when ever Tom says something like that he usually follows though with it.

The End (for now)

Another short Chapter but hey what can I do about it. Review my story but only if you are nice about it. 

Don't worry people Lily and James are getting back together. (Yessssssssss) hehe ah well tell me what you think so far I could use ideas. I'm starting to get a writer's block 


	3. 

Authors Notes: Ok people I really don't care what kind of Criticism you people give me __

Authors Notes: Ok people I really don't care what kind of Criticism you people give me. Just know that This Idea came into my head. I didn't take in to consideration that Tom and Lily didn't go to school together. But this is MY story and I won't change it for any of you. I know you guys are right about the Tom and Lily thing but I am not JK Rowling. And the only thing I will do for you guys is admit you are right BUT just because I say your right. That does not mean I have to change it I personally like my story so I am not changing it. Not for you not for anyone but myself.


End file.
